


Avian Experiments

by Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alright how do I tag, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, TomTord happens at one points, Winged Humans, Won't say who, if you couldn't tell already, someone's going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash
Summary: Tom wakes up in a strange location. He doesn't know where he is or how he got there, and he isn't getting nearly enough answers to understand what's going on. When he gets out of the operating room, he finds that he, among six others, have been modified. Now, they have to escape. The fate of people all over will depend on it.





	1. How'd I Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that a good majority of this chapter is dialogue, but I wanted to kind of show that Tom's asking lots of questions and not getting many answers. I hope to get chapters out ASAP, and I probably will because I'm really excited to work on this! Happy reading, folks!

Tom woke up in an unfamiliar place. His body seemed to still be asleep, but he could look around. He scanned the room, searching for a single thing he could recognize. The clean, white walls were unwelcoming yet calming at the same time. The metal floor must have been freezing, but Tom was numb to the cold at the moment. The next thing that caught his attention, and the only thing left in the room, was a gray metal door. He tried to get up, to walk around the room, but he couldn't move. He remained where he was to wait until he could move, as he didn't really have any other option.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before he could finally regain feeling. The first thing he felt was the terrible headache he had. It had felt less intense before, like it wasn't there. But now, he couldn't ignore it. His hands went up to the sides of his head, and he started massaging his temples in an attempt to get rid of his headache. His headache started to fade, when he heard the click of the door.

Two men walked in. Both were dressed in light blue uniforms, the shorter of the two holding a pair of handcuffs. They didn't say a word as the taller one forced Tom to his feet. The shorter cuffed him, and they lead him out of the room.

"...Mind telling me where I am?" Tom asked, but received no answer. "..Hello? Can you hear me or am I just crazy?"

"We can hear you. We were just instructed not to speak to you." The taller answered.

"..But you just did." Tom said. "Doesn't that mean you disobeyed instructions?"

"...Well, it was more of instructions not to provide answers to certain questions."

"Oh. Was where I am one of those?"

"Yes. We were asked to keep where you are, what you're here for, and a lot more information secret." The shorter explained.

"..Oh. Well, since you said asking where I was wasn't allowed, then I'll ask.. Is this a lab? Afterall, there's a difference between where we are and what this building is."

"..Yes, it's a lab." The taller answered. "A lab where you're going to help us make many advancements towards our goal."

"And your goal would be?" Tom asked. He knew he most likely wouldn't get an answer to that, but he tried anyway.

"Classified. You'll most likely never know our goal. So there's no point in asking again."

"...Do you know?"

Neither of them answered, not even the taller one of the two, who had seemed to have all the answers until now.

"..I'll take that as a no." Tom smiled a bit. "I guess that means you guys aren't important enough to know classified information either."

"We don't have clearance at the moment. As soon as this phase of the project is complete, however, we will be granted it."

"..Alright then. So wh-" Before Tom could finish his question, the shorter cut him off.

"We've arrived at our destination. Please step into the operating room."


	2. Meeting Another Test Subject

The operation was painful. The people who had performed the operation had decided not to give him anesthesia, just a little bit of numbing medicine. And that quickly wore off. Despite the pain, Tom was unable to move through the operation. The doctors made damn sure he couldn't squirm. They had five people holding him in place, to ensure no movement. As soon as they finished the operation, the two men from before lead him into a large prison-like area. 

There were eight cells, and six were occupied. All of them seemed to have gone through the same procedure as Tom, as all of them had wings coming from their back. Tom didn't know much about birds, so he couldn't tell what type of wings he had. Perhaps that would be a question his escorts would answer.

"..So, about these wings. What type of bird are they from?" Tom asked, nodding his head at his wings.

"Great Horned Owl. I don't know why you need to know. Wings are wings." The short man answered. "Oh, and don't think about flying just yet. Your wings aren't ready yet. They might be attached, but if you use them before they're all healed up, you might injure them."

"...Alright then. Oh, I forgot to ask you earlier but.. What are your names?"

"I'm Patryk, and this is Paul." The tall one, Patryk, answered.

Before Tom could ask anymore questions, they arrived at his cell. His was the last remaining cell on the right. He had gotten a small glimpse of his cell neighbor when they passed by. His neighbor had black wings and a red shirt, but that's all he saw of him. Paul removed Tom's cuffs and forced him into the cell, before locking the door. The two of them then left the prison area.

Tom immediately tried to break the glass that was in place of bars on the cell. He soon found that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make even a small crack in the glass.

"That isn't going to work." The voice came from the cell beside him.

"..How do you know?" Tom asked, walking over to the side of the cell the voice came from.

"I've tried before. We all have. No matter how much we try, the stupid glass never breaks. I think it's reinforced."

"..Huh. Guess they thought this through." Tom sat down, his back to the wall. "So.. They got you too?"

"Mhm. I was originally a scientist here. But when I objected to what they were doing to people, they turned me into a test subject."

"Hmm. Does that mean you know what they plan to do to us?"

"They plan to have us go through tests. I wasn't here for long before I objected, so I don't know much else." The other man explained.

"Huh." After a few moments of silence, Tom spoke again. "So.. What's your name?"

"Tord. What's your name?"

"Tom." Tom paused a moment. "What type of wings do you have?"

"Raven. And I overheard the guards saying you had Great Horned Owl wings? Paul was wrong, by the way. What wings you have does matter. It's not as simple as `wings are wings.` Different wings can do different things."

"..Wait, so.. Does that mean I can do some things with mine that you can't with yours?"

"..Sort of. I know for a fact that those kinds of owls prefer to glide than actually flap their wings. Plus, owls are quiet fliers, so you have that going for you."

"Hmm. That sounds cool. So, what about those tests you mentioned?"

".." Tord was quiet for a moment. "They're going to see what you're capable of with your wings, and any effects your wings have on you."

"And then?"

"..They'll get rid of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I got a little unsure of what to do next at certain points in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
